


Even in Death

by InkandBloodSwirls



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandBloodSwirls/pseuds/InkandBloodSwirls
Summary: Yoohyeon returns home to her girlfriend, fluff ensures
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> The text in Italics represents the thoughts of the character.
> 
> I ended up falling for the characterizations of Jiyoo, especially Yoohyeon, she is so precious. I hope you find them as loveable as I do. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the fic :)

The faint sound of knocking on a door echoes within an apartment. Its sole occupant, a girl, lays curled up on a couch, seeking warmth under a throw blanket. Oblivious to the disturbance in the once silent room, she continues to read her book; spellbound by the world within.

The knocking stops, and the person behind the door speaks.

“Minji, can you please open the door? I forgot my keys.” 

The unique timber makes Minji’s ears perk up at the sound of her favourite voice. 

She gently places her book onto the coffee table, tosses the blanket away and rushes to the door. Upon opening it, she is greeted by the sight of her exhausted girlfriend.

It must have been a long and dreary night, Minji mentally notes as she takes in Yoohyeon’s appearance.

Her girlfriend’s exhaustion is palpable, she has dark circles around her eyes and her silvery hair is dishevelled. While Minji is preoccupied with her thoughts, Yoohyeon uses the opportunity to step into their shared apartment. She closes the gap between them and encircles her girlfriend’s waist; savouring the embrace. Nothing felt more analeptic then the magic that was Minji's hugs. 

“Hi love, nice to see you too. ” says Minji teasingly after she completes the herculean task of closing their front door while having a tree-sized koala clinging onto her.

Yoohyeon sighs in contentment and buries her head into the crook of the older girl's neck.

Minji frowns as worry begins to seep in. Her dulcet voice is gentle, “I know you’re tired, love, but you need shower and eat. I promise, you can sleep the whole day if you want to.”

“Don’t wanna move, iss warm n comfy n u smell nicee.”, slurs Yoohyeon sleepily. 

_She must have been really stressed out to overwork herself like this, I’ve never seen her this fatigued before. Her research project on string theory must have been more taxing than I anticipated_ ; muses Minji as she combs through her girlfriends hair, the silken strands untangling, gently falling onto Yoohyeon’s shoulders. 

Despite her fatigue, Yoohyeon’s mind wanders. _Minji smells heavenly, did she change her shampoo? She takes a whiff and is overcome by the sweet smell of apples and vanilla. I guess she didn’t change anything after all. I must have been in that library for too long._

A tranquil ambiance envelops the couple. 

Yoohyeon revels in the moment, she had gone far too long without having her girlfriend in her arms. The world could erupt into chaos this instant and she wouldn't register any of it. To her, they were the only people who existed; in their own world of euphoria. Minji's heartbeat is calming, the steady rhythm is like a lullaby; she is bewitched by the cloying calls of slumber. 

As she angles her head to get more comfortable, her lips brush the side of Minji's neck. The older girl's heartbeat quickens and the once soothing sound becomes erratic. The sound amplifies until it's all Yoohyeon can hear. She can feel the pulsing of her girlfriend's heart, making her hyper-aware of the fact that she is so close to her carotid artery. 

The heady scent of vanilla overwhelms her senses, inciting her thirst. 

_All it would take is just one bite and I can taste the ambrosia that is her blood._

Her thoughts distract her and she fails to notice how intense her bloodlust is, until her palate registers the metallic taste of her own blood. 

The bitter taste coats her mouth and she gingerly swallows the amount that trickled into her mouth from her bleeding lips. 

_That was the most disgusting I've tasted. I'm never trying vampire blood ever again. Hey fangs, can you read the room and go away, I really don't want to ruin this romantic moment by trying to bite my girlfriend._

She feels the twinge of hunger return, bringing with it the dawning realisation that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. 

_Shit! I knew I forgot to do something. It's not too bad I guess. I haven't bit anyone despite my bloodlust; that counts for something, right?_

Yoohyeon wanted to stay like that, wrapped up in Minji's embrace forever but she had to let go, lest she try to bite her girlfriend again.

She pulls away from the hug and uses her vampire speed to flash to the kitchen. 

She had a special bar fridge, one that Minji got for her as a gift, so she could store her 'snacks' as Minji calls them; really they were just blood bags. The sappy part of her almost burst into tears when she saw the thoughtful gift. It was awkward at first, not having any place to store her blood bags, where was she even supposed to put them, in her girlfriend's fridge next to the broccoli? 

Thus, she would never stay over and a part of her wail like a weeping willow when she had to leave. It was okay though, she had a huge mansion which was kinda ancient and in the middle of the forest where wolves supposedly lived. She didn't like living there but couldn't part from it, something about their family tradition of living there for centuries and being scary homebody vampires or something like that. Maybe she should pay more attention when Gahyeon speaks to her about their family history. 

Yoohyeon inspects the menu in her fridge and takes out a bag of O positive. Unfortunately for her, Minji refuses to keep any O Negative blood because those are for people who need it. Apparently it's a rare blood type, which sucks because it tastes the best.

She rips the seal with her teeth and drains it in a few seconds and contemplates getting another but her stomach growls in protest so she complies with the demands of her angry belly. 

Yoohyeon shuts the fridge door and stands up. Chills run through her bones and she has goosebumps all over her arms from the sudden contact of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. As her initial scare fades away, she feels her girlfriend lean her head against her back. 

She leans into the back hug and the older girl moves her head to rest comfortably against Yoohyeon’s shoulder. The taller girl quietly drinks her blood and tosses the empty bag into the special bin for her blood bags. Once her hands are free, she entwines them with her girlfriend's, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her hand. 

Minji breaks the silence.

"Love, if you were hungry, you should have told me. I got worried when you ran away like that", whines Minji. 

Yoohyeon may not be able to see her girlfriend's face at this moment, but she was certain that she was pouting cutely. It made the slightly sadistic part of herself want to tease Minji even more. 

Yoohyeon smirks, a teasing undertone in her voice, "Awww, did someone miss me? I know you hate being apart from me, but we're in the same house princess." 

Minji disentangles herself from the younger girl's embrace. 

"You're so childish.", says Minji indignantly. 

Yoohyeon's mirthful laughter resounds within the apartment. 

Earning her a smack on the shoulder and her loveable yet annoyed girlfriend leaving the kitchen. 

She follows Minji into the lounge and pulls her in for another hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her back. 

The slightly shorter girl squirms but gives up shortly after, relaxing into Yoohyeon’s arms and resting her head on her girlfriend's chest, listening to the steady pulse of her heartbeat. 

"I was just teasing you princess. I missed you more than words could ever express. Now that I have completed my research, we can spend as much time together as physics allows us." says Yoohyeon sincerely. 

She leans down and places a gentle kiss on the top of Minji's head, whispering a declaration of eternal love towards her one and only. 

"Love, as much as I enjoy being in your arms, I can't breathe and you reek of mildew and a peculiar smell akin to wet dog." mumbles Minji as she tries to break out of the bear hug Yoohyeon trapped her in. 

The younger girl wears a crestfallen look on her face and speaks woefully "I was trying to be romantic and here you are telling me I smell."

Minji felt rueful, she didn't mean to hurt Yoohyeon’s feelings. 

She speaks, her tone somber "Love, I'm sorry. Is there any way I can cheer you up?" 

Yoohyeon grins, "Yup" she says while gesturing for Minji to come closer to her. 

Minji bridges the gap between them and finds herself lifted off her feet and carried bridal style to their couch. Once she lands on the plush surface, she gazes up at her looming girlfriend now sporting a menacing look before she began her onslaught of tickles. Minji writhes, trying to get away from her girlfriend's nimble fingers which are doing way too much damage from the way her sides hurt when she laughs. 

Minji squeals between giggles "I'm. Sorry. Please. Stop. Love. I. Give. In." 

Yoohyeon stops her antics and helps her girlfriend sit up. 

"I'm not a total softie, I can be wicked when I try." says Yoohyeon who looks far too pleased with herself. 

Minji chuckles, shaking her head, "You're such a fool." 

"If you're done with your shenanigans, can you please go and shower now. You need to sleep love." 

She places her hand over Yoohyeon’s and gives it a slight squeeze.

Minji looks up and meets Yoohyeon’s gaze, her heart skips a beat when she sees the look of adoration swirling in the depths of Yoohyeon’s eyes. 

"I love you.", rasps Minji. 

It's a simple utterance, but the sincerity in her voice and the amorous look in her eyes is only but an atom in the vast universe of love which she has for Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon smiles so brightly, her eyes turn into crescents. She drinks in the sight of her girlfriend like it was the first time, as if every line and mole on Minji's face wasn't already emblazoned in her mind. 

"I would journey across the world, learning languages of old and new, so I can find the words to profess my love for you." 

Yoohyeon cups Minji's cheek gently, as if she is afraid that the older girl will evanesce under her fingertips. She trails her fingers down her cheek, reaching her lips. She ghosts over them with her thumb, the velvet texture of her lips is arousing. Her gaze is drawn away from the galaxy within Minji's eyes and down to her crimson stained lips. Yoohyeon licks her lips and looks into her girlfriend's kind eyes, overflowing with love. 

Minji smiles at her and she can't help but reciprocate. And so she takes the leap. The older girl's lips are softer than she expected, guess fingers aren't the most sensitive part of your body. It may not have been their first kiss, but to her it always feels like it is.

She always feels like her heart is about to explode from her chest. As a vampire, she doesn't have to breathe as often as humans do; yet she feels herself needing to take a deep breath. It feels like she is free-falling forever. The euphoria made her feel human again, something she never believed she could experience again. 

Minji deepens the kiss after a while, tugging on Yoohyeon’s shirt to pull her closer so she can wrap her arms around her neck. Unlike her girlfriend, she doesn't feel a rush of exhilaration or the stereotypical fireworks people mention when they say that they have met the one. Being with Yoohyeon makes her feel like her world is complete, as if the missing puzzle piece in her life has found its way back and she is now whole.

Minji breaks the kiss and places a gentle peck on Yoohyeons lips. The younger girl peppers her face with kisses, landing the last kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She smiles through the kiss and just as Minji is about to deepen it, she pulls away.

Minji tries to tug her back so they can continue, but Yoohyeon's vampire strength has her bested. 

She pouts adorably when the taller girl tries to get off the couch, "Where are you going love?"

"Well, someone didn't want to hug me earlier because I apparently smell like a wet dog, so I'm going to take a shower now.", shrugs Yoohyeon nonchalantly.

She takes advantage of Minji's momentary stupor to place a kiss on her cheek and uses her vampiric speed to run into the bathroom. She narrowly misses a projectile aimed for her head; it might have been a scatter cushion or Pie's favourite teddy bear.

She leans against the bathroom door once it's locked and laughs, pleased with her little prank. 

Through the door she hears her girlfriend coo at their puppies Cherry and Pie. It made her heart swell with the love she held for Minji. 

She took a moment, closing her eyes and engraving the memory into her mind. 

It doesn't matter if she has an eternity with Minji or not, all she wants to do is create enchanting and everlasting memories with her soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, although I'm not sure when I will be done with the next chapter. 
> 
> If you have any requests for other ships or prompts in this universe, or if you just want to be friends and fangirl over Dreamcatcher, don't be afraid to dm me on my twitter acc @Ressurect_Me 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
